dwarves_vs_zombiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonskin Bow
"With this bow, killing demons gives you a 5 second Powerful Rampage." ---- Overview The Dragonskin Bow is a loadout item costing 16 points. By default, it does 50 damage to demons with no arrow resistance (20 damage/ 10hearts) x2 bonus damage to AIs, and will grant the killer a 2 second P.R.O.C. Damage is judged by bow draw distance. Strategy Using the Dragonskin Bow When using this bow, you want to make as much use of the 2 second proc as possible. The benefits provided by the 2 second proc is very useful and can maximise the potential of your mêlée weapon. As a result, the Dragonskin Bow works well with any other mêlée weapon. The Dragonskin Bow deals little to no damage when the target is within melee range of the user. For this reason, it is advisable to aim for distant targets with this bow. If you get cornered, there are 2 options you may use to escape. Either shoot over the heads of the mobs attacking you and hope to kill something, or deal with the mobs using your melee weapon, then use the Dragonskin Bow after the immediate threat is neutralised. When using with a Greater Runeblade, the Dragonskin Bow can help instantly provide a proc, which you can then prolong by trimming down large hordes of AIs. The Dragonskin Bow can also be used to pick off AIs at a distance, giving a proc to deal with whatever threat is closer to you. When using with the Elven Dagger, the Dragonskin Bow can provide a 2 second window where you can easily take down large hordes, something that the Elven Dagger is poor in. The Dragonskin Bow makes a Dagger user less vulnerable and less reliant on others when faced with large numbers of monsters. Using the Dragonskin Bow with the Warhammer is a remarkably potent combination. Since the Warhammer damages everything in an area, attaining a 2 second proc while using the Warhammer means that you will be able to have an AoE two-shot effect for 2 seconds. This can be an extremely effective area clearing loadout, and gives the Warhammer the ability to take on specials that are clustered together. Using the Dragonskin Bow with the Axe of Malice can provide an extra 2 seconds of proc for your weapon. This helps minimise the time you are left vulnerable while your axe recharges. Kills with the proc provided by the bow also helps significantly reduce the cooldown time on the Axe, further minimising the downtime of your weapon. The Dragonskin Bow is able to deal with distant monsters. The Dragonskin Bow's strength does not lie in damage per shot, but it is still more than capable of dispatching special mobs with a few well placed shots. However, it is important that you do not shoot ogres or zombies. This is because both will receive a powerful arrow resistance, and successive arrow shots will just be wasting your arrows. Against the Dragonskin Bow Always remember that the Dragonskin Bow only awards a proc if what the arrow hits dies. Hence, to stop a user from acquiring a free 2 second proc, it is important to stop the arrow from killing something. The only time you should try to intercept the arrow is when you are very close to the user, such that you will be in danger should he proc off the Dragonskin Bow. If you are farther away from the user, don't bother: you're better off running from the user than to take 10 hearts of unnecessary damage. The 2 second proc from this bow is most critical when the user is attempting to get a proc to get themselves out of an AI hug corner. As a result, when a user is cornered, they may try to fire over the heads of the AIs in front of them in hopes of hitting a distant AI. To deny the proc, you may consider jumping in front of the target while attacking him. This maximises the chance of you catching the arrow fired, negating the effect of the bow. The closer you are to the target, the higher the chance of catching the arrow fired. However, note that this may not always work, so expect some instances where you fail to catch the arrow and the user manages to get a proc. Pros * Only bow that can proc * Arguably has the highest per hit damage of all proccing weapons * Can achieve proc much more easily than a Greater Runeblade * Can be used effectively with any other primary Cons * Low-health monsters may not always be available * Low arrow supply Trivia: * The Dragonskin ability was first a bug in older versions of DvZ, allowing players to P.R.O.C. by switching from their bow to a sword before their arrow could kill a monster. * The Dragonskin Bow is part of the default Warrior loadout. Category:Weapons Category:Ranged